


搞他

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi wangjunkai
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	搞他

“王俊凯............老师——我想要你..........嗯...........”

“老师，我难受，你帮帮我..........”

“王俊凯.......嗯........”

交缠的身形，淫糜的水声，喘息声吸气声，还有床只晃动的声音，被子摩擦的窸窣声

王俊凯从梦境中惊醒，本想坐起来却发现自己浑身无力，跨间的肿胀和后面的异样让他顿时意识到了事态的严重性。

他捏紧了被子咬紧自己的下唇阻止自己发出可耻的呻吟，清苦甘甜的茶味儿灌满在自己的口鼻间，却无法掩盖住房间里易烊千玺的味道。

是的，他渴求着Alpha，无法抗拒的生理反应几乎是让他下意识的就叫出了那人的名字：“千玺..........”

他躺在床上难耐的扭动着，股间越来越多的湿意和身上越发滚烫而渗出的汗液将他一点点逼向悬崖边缘。

他颤抖着抬起手，想要脱掉自己的裤子，疏解身上烈火灼烧般的欲望。

他发出难耐的呻吟，口里来不及咽下的涎水溢落到枕头上，他将手指放进自己的嘴中舔弄，然后张开了笔直修长的腿.......

易烊千玺是被卧室里浓厚的信息素味熏醒的，沙发上本就睡得不怎么安稳，他又一向浅眠，现在更是没法睡着了。  
王俊凯这个人太过合他的口味，每次一看到他总要一忍再忍，这天生致命的吸引力让他无法拒绝，他也无法拒绝。

说他腹黑也好，手段高超也罢，只要是这个人能属于他，做什么都无所谓。

清甜的味道太过于勾引他，易烊千玺站起来向卧室走去，哪怕就是亲吻一下王俊凯的额间，他也会很开心的。

三根手指费力的挤进小穴里，毫无章法的戳弄着又烫又痒的内壁，却丝毫没有减轻的意味。

他想要..........

嘴里呢喃着，脑子里早就混沌成了一团：“啊哈......千玺.........”

易烊千玺推门而入的时候看到的便是一副香艳的画面：

躺在床上的Omega浑身散发着清香的茶味儿，一只手抓着跨间的挺立上下撸动，另一只手的三只手指被奶白色的臀瓣吞下又吐出，紧闭着双眼皱着眉宇，一声比一声黏腻的呻吟混杂着哭喊声。

Alpha脑子里顿时炸得噼里啪啦的，几乎是扑了上去，堵住了王俊凯早已红润的双唇。

“唔............啊——”

干燥的手掌附上那只湿泞的肉手，有力而又舒爽的撸动着深粉色的器具，易烊千玺放开王俊凯的唇，一遍又一遍的叫他：“王俊凯...........王俊凯...............”

低沉的嗓音穿进Omega的耳朵，直达大脑皮层，王俊凯分开腿紧紧的夹住Alpha精壮的腰身，一遍又一遍的渴求着：“千玺..........我难受——千玺——啊——”

猛烈的迷迭香味道散发出来，勾得身下的Omega越发眼红，他紧紧贴着易烊千玺，胡乱的送上亲吻，又急又躁的去脱Alpha身上的衣服。

易烊千玺扶着他的腰，怕他掉下去，手上的动作持续有力，他回应着Omega焦躁的吻，一配合着他脱衣服的动作，下又一下轻抚着他的背。

当他被Omega推压在床上的时候确实惊讶了一番，王俊凯分开腿跨坐在易烊千玺的小腹上，抬起自己的腰身去对准早已馋甜的入口，然后一吞到底。

“啊————”

又疼又爽的感觉让王俊凯险些翻下身去，好在易烊千玺扶了他一把，被贯穿的感觉让他尖叫着终于泄了一次身，可是长时间没有得到填满的空虚感让他更加难受。

Omega摆动着身子，让身体里的巨物一下又一下的顶弄，鲁莽而又没有节奏，可是却让他得以满足。

放开声的低吼着，交合处混杂的液体，臊腥而又令人疯狂。

易烊千玺憋着阵阵吸气，Omega紧致滚烫的内壁让他几乎能射出精华，热情而又淫糜的小洞不知疲倦的吞咽着自己的家伙，对着他又吸又咬。

清甜的气息包围在两人之间易烊千玺恨不得下一秒就死在王俊凯身上：“老师.......你别咬那么紧........我快要被你夹出来了........”

他揉弄着王俊凯胸前发烫又坚硬的乳头，感受着越发猛烈的吸咬，还有Omega动情的哭叫：  
“啊——再快点——用力.........唔............”

脐橙的姿势又深又重，每次都往最深处挤进，王俊凯捂着肚子，弄了几十下便没了力气。

他抓着易烊千玺漂亮的手指往两人的结合处摸去，声音早就压得不成样子：“千玺...........要我——”

他听到易烊千玺发狠般的低吼，像是从铁笼子里放出获得自由和重生的野兽。

他把王俊凯重新压会身下，将Omega的腿分开拉到最大，然后掐着他的胯骨又快又猛的撞击。

王俊凯被这汹涌而至的快感淹没，他扭动着身子想要逃离，却被一次次拖回来：“啊——不..............太快了——千玺——”

眼里蓄满了泪水滑落在情欲的脸庞，王俊凯又哭又喊，尖叫着求饶。

结合处传来的酸麻感，从脊背传到腰腹，然后到达大脑，肉体碰撞拍打的声音，易烊千玺浓重的喘息声，梦境与现实的重叠。

王俊凯扬起脖子，露出漂亮的天鹅颈，汗水泪水打湿了鬓间的碎发，胸前的红缨被Alpha含在嘴里，一下又一下的吸咬舔舐，王俊凯抓着他的头发，不知道是在拒绝还是迎合。

两人贴合紧密的腰腹间渐渐传来湿热感，王俊凯咬住自己的下唇，哭叫着又射了一次。

身上压着的人像是不知疲倦，依旧又狠又重的冲撞着，硬生生拉长了王俊凯射精的快感。

“王俊凯...........做我的人吧。”

易烊千玺像是一只蛰伏已久的豹子，向他盯紧的猎物发出了最后的通牒。

他将王俊凯翻过身来跪趴着，找准了姿势一冲到底。  
“啊——千玺——”

后入的姿势很容易破开Omega的生殖腔，易烊千玺挺着腰戳弄着，寻找那个半开的小口。

王俊凯累得连挣扎的力气都没有了，只是乖巧的趴着任由摆弄，因为他知道，

他逃不开了。

从他的生理还是心理上，他都再也不会拒绝这个人了。

“小凯，我要进去了........”

易烊千玺发出最后的喘息，然后一冲到底。

“啊————”

王俊凯被撞的抬起了头，然后又跌入枕头上，他捂住自己的肚子，几乎能触摸到巨物的存在感。

易烊千玺在冲进去的一瞬间便将自己浓浓的精华注入其中，保持着两人相连的姿势附上前，刺破了Omega后颈的软肉。

狠心的咬破了那早已红肿发烫的皮肉，王俊凯被着刺痛弄得闷哼一声，有些昏沉的看了一眼易烊千玺。

他看到那个青年眼里闪耀着星光点点，满眼温柔，他听见易烊千玺对他说：

“我爱你。”


End file.
